


Dark Silence

by Lamentable_Astronaut



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alcoholism, Blood, Depression, Gore, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamentable_Astronaut/pseuds/Lamentable_Astronaut
Summary: Hi! I’m currently writing my first ever fanfic! I’m actually super excited about it! I’m eventually going to write them on my Ao3 account when I get it, and this will be posted there too! I was just to excited to wait.Triggers for the Prologue: Some blood, small self deprecationShipping: None





	Dark Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m currently writing my first ever fanfic! I’m actually super excited about it! I’m eventually going to write them on my Ao3 account when I get it, and this will be posted there too! I was just to excited to wait.  
> Triggers for the Prologue: Some blood, small self deprecation  
> Shipping: None

Chase didn’t know what to think. All he wanted to do was just come visit a friend for a few hours. To have some company after he and Stacy had another fight. He even called ahead of time to make sure it was okay, but when he didn’t get an answer for about an hour, he figured that Jack was just too busy with recording. Or that Jack was avoiding him.

No, Jack wouldn’t do that, Chase thought. If I somehow annoyed him, Jack would have sat me down to talk about it, not try and avoid me.

However, Chase had this horrible feeling of dread filling his gut with every passing moment, knotting and tangling in uncomfortable ways. It wouldn’t let up, even when he decided to invite himself over. When he arrived at Jack’s apartment, there was a sense of heaviness filled the air, almost like it was suffocating him. The hairs on Chase’s arms and on the back of his neck stood on end, and he was alert. It was as if the world was holding its breath. Watching. Waiting for him to make a move. He opened the door slowly.

Jack’s apartment itself was normal. It wasn’t untidy, but it did look lived in. A kitchen stood out to his left, bare and lifeless. That doesn’t surprise Chase though, he knew that Jack usually eats at his desk while editing, so it makes sense that the kitchen was practically empty. The life of a video maker. Chase related to it all too well. There was a table to sit at, but it was just for show. Jack lived by himself, so there was really no reason for it unless he had the egos over for a visit.

The apartment was also dark, since there were no lights on and neither was the T.V. That came across as odd to Chase. The older man had always left some sort of appliance on when he wasn’t using it. Chase had noticed it the many times he came over for tips about editing, and it infuriated him to no end because his kids do the exact same thing. He shivered, thinking that the dark green haired man’s electricity bill must be a nightmare.

Chase continued past the living room until he stopped in front of the recording room. He hesitated going in. If Jack was still recording, Chase’s interruption was just another thing for him to edit out of the video. He didn’t want to burden Jack with that, but the uncomfortable feeling that settled in Chase’s stomach hadn’t dissipated. In fact, it was stronger.  
He opened the recording room’s door slowly, bracing for anything and was hit with a familiar, pungent smell of…pumpkin? He knew that the Youtuber was filming a pumpkin carving video, so he wasn’t surprised to see the camera on a tripod facing a table that was placed in the center of the room. On it, was the carved squash, or what was left of it. It had a goofy face, sort of counteracting the whole “scariness” of Halloween. His kids would love it, the only thing that was off-putting to it was that there was a knife plunged into the top of it and it was covered in what Chase assumed to be fake blood. There was also a long slit through its face. Chase couldn’t help but feel a little bad for it, since it was oddly adorable. It looked like Jack had massacred it, like he had a personal vendetta against the thing.

A noise at his feet made him jump, and when he looked down, he froze. A chill cut sharply through his spine and his blood ran cold as he tried to process the sight in front of him. There, laying on the ground, was Jack. He had a huge slit in his throat and blood was trickling onto the carpet, letting Chase know that it was real. He was deathly pale, and Chase was having a hard time keeping calm. However, what scared Chase the most was that Jack was gasping for air, holding his arm out to Chase, begging. He was choking on his own blood.

He was still alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! I know that this was really short, but hopefully the chapters will get longer as time goes on. As of right now, I don't have a distinct update schedule because I'm in school right now, but I'll try to post often!


End file.
